Magic  Tale of Saffron the Planeswalker
by Wilson Trent
Summary: This is my story of my journey through the world as a planeswalker. Saffron is an OC. and so are the rest of the Characters. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_It didn't always go this way. I used to be strong. I used to dominate these pitiful creations. Now, I am not too sure. They are getting more powerful by the minute..._

Hello. My name is Saffron Kain, and I am a Planeswalker. You are about to witness a battle between myself, and the four demon shells that I have summoned to fight me. There is no telling whether I'll win or lose. All I can do is relay the story to you...

**Chapter One - The Beginning Practice**

* * *

><p>After making sure my health is set back to its full 20, I conjure<strong> four demon tokens<strong>. Each one has 6 health and 2 attacking power. I have beaten this number and force of demon tokens only once before. I hope for my sake, I can beat them again.

_The opening Shuffle... Dealing the hand..._

My Turn. Let's see what I can do...

I have two lands I can play. One **Swamp **and a **Forest**. I do believe I'll start with the Forest.

_Saffron plays one Forest._

Now what... I have a **Rot Wolf** in my hand. My most faithful creature, yes, but its mana cost is more than just one Forest. I decide to end my turn, because I have no other options.

_Saffron Ends his turn._

_**Demons** play their turn, doing nothing the first round._

**_Saffron's Turn._**_ He draws a card...  
><em>

Okay...I just drew another **Forest. **Now I have yet again one **Swamp **and one **Forest**. Let's see... Aside from the** Rot Wolf** (with a mana cost of 2 Colorless, 1 Forest), I have an **Overgrown Battlement**. That wall creature may do me some good. It has a mana cost of 1 Colorless and 1 Forest, so why not?

_Saffron plays a Swamp and taps the power of his two lands. He summons Overgrown Battlement(Creature - 0 attack/4 health)._

Now all I can do is wait. I have no more available lands to tap. The demons are tough, but at least this Battlement can defend for a turn. Here we go...

_Saffron Ends his turn._

**_Demons' Turn. _**_They attack him head on._

Overgrown Battlement! Block!

_Overgrown battlement suffers 2 Health and is tapped._

_The remaining three demons deal Saffron 6 damage, leaving him at..._

Damn. I'm already at 14 health...

_Their turn is over. _

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

__Untap! Draw a card! Now, demon, you are going to get it!

_Saffron plays a Forest, and taps his three lands to bring out Rot Wolf (2 att/2 health, INFECTIOUS)._

Damn. I forgot that Rot Wolf has Summon Sickness. He can't attack until the next turn... Oh well.

_Upon ending his turn, Saffron's Overgrown Battlement is fully healed._

**_Demons' Turn._**

****I block the first demon with Overgrown Battlement and then take the damage of the other three. I'm down to...gulp...8 life.

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

__Untap! Draw a card! Now that I have all my mana back, I will proceed to annihilate these bastards! I tap only ONE forest...

_Saffron taps one Forest and summons Glistener Elf (1/1, INFECTIOUS)_

Now, I'm going to attack one Demon with Rot Wolf.

_Demon 1 is down to 4 health._

Crap. That didn't do much difference. If I don't do something to save me NOW, I will be wiped out!

**_Demons' Turn._**

****I blocked two of the demons, but now I'm down to 4 Health...

**_Saffron's Turn. The score is demons 6,6,6,4 - Saffron 4_**

****Okay...I think to myself while I gasp for air. What would your teacher have done?

Ah, that's right.

UNTAP! DRAW A CARD!

...That card was definitely not what I needed... it's a **Swamp**. I don't need more mana right now, _**I need more offense!**_

__I'm down to my last whim. I attack the Demon with Rot Wolf.

_Demon 1 is down to 2 health._

And then I have to end my turn...

_I lost._

* * *

><p>Damn. Why couldn't it have went better? What am I doing wrong? Oh well. I still have the upcoming tournament to worry about.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN: Infectious is my way of saying that the creature has the Infect ability. Therefore, it can poison the foe. But demon tokens are mere shells; they have no player driving them to be poisoned. So yeah. R&R plz!_**


	2. Chapter 2  A New Rival, and A Defeat

_After suffering that major defeat against the demon tokens, Saffron thinks about training again. Then he scoffs._

I don't need training.

_The Epic Tournament of Year 300 is about to unfold! Rushing quickly to the scene, Saffron excitedly scribes his name on the signup list._

_"Hey kid," says a shady yet noble looking man. He bears long black hair, and wears a long dark-scarlet cloak that flows in the evening breeze. Saffron looks at him. Warily, he asks, "Yes?"  
>"You're signing up for the tournament, I see."<br>"So what if I am?"_

_He smiles, grinning with just a hint of maliciousness..."Think you got what it takes?"_

_Saffron smiles back, "Is that a challenge?"  
>"You decide. My name is Lord Blackfire."<br>"My name is Saffron"  
><em>

We go into a battle!

**Chapter 2 - A New Rivalry, and a Defeat**

Here we go!

* * *

><p><em>The Opening Shuffle...Dealing the hands...We cut the other opponent's deck...now to see who begins...<br>_

**Saffron: **"I have B'!'"

**Blackfire: **"I have 'S.'"

Heh, I guess I go first.

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

__Saffron plays a Forest, taps it and summons **Glistener Elf**, a green creature with 1/1 and INFECT.  
><em>_

"Blackfire, though you seem friendly, you must know that I will not go easy on you," I state.  
>"Your arrogance may cost you, Saffron," grins he.<p>

"I end my turn. Let's see what you can do!"

_**Blackfire's Turn.**_

_He draws, plays a Mountain, and Ends._

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

_Saffron Draws, and plays a Swamp. _

Okay, Blackfire, Let's see how you like Venom Fury!

"Go! Glistener Elf!"

_Then he uses Glistener Elf to Infect Blackfire._

"I forgot to mention something, Blackfire," I call out, "My deck is completely loaded with poisonous creatures. I call my deck 'Venom Fury,' because when you are poisoned 10 times, you feel the fury of defeat!"

He just smirks. I feel as though he has great wisdom, and I wonder about his intentions. No matter._  
><em>

_**Blackfire's Turn.**_

_Draw, plays a Swamp, Looks at cards and ends._

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

_Untaps Glistener Elf and lands. Draws, plays Swamp, Taps all and summons** Rot wolf**, who has 2/2 and INFECT, and then Infects his foe again with Glistener Elf._

I cross my arms and cock my head to the side.  
>His grin fades, "You really need to CHANGE YOUR ATTITUDE."<p>

_ He then ends._

_**Blackfire's Turn.**_

_Draws, plays Swamp, then, taps all three of his lands..._

"Now," he begins, "You shall regret that."_  
><em>

_ ...to bring** Crusher Zendikon** into play. This card is Enchanted Land that brings a 4/2 red Beast into existence. It also has trample, which means it cannot be blocked easily when it attacks. Then he Ends._

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

_Untaps Glistener Elf again. Draws, plays Swamp and Taps Forest to summon **another Glistener Elf** and infects Blackfire twice, once with Rot Wolf, and the other time with the first Glistener Elf._

"How do you like that," I ask, "We may be tied for health, at 20/20 HP, but you are poisoned at **4**!"_  
><em>

_**Blackfire's Turn.  
><strong>_

_Draws, Plays Swamp, taps all three Swamps to bring out an artifact -** Strider Harness**. This colorless equipment card gives any creature of his choosing +1/+1 and haste! He attacks Saffron with Crusher Zindikon, dealing 4 damage and Saffron takes the damage**. **_

"I end my turn," declares Blackfire_.  
><em>"I won't go lightly on you."  
>"Yes," states he, "Though your offense will be your weakness."<br>"We'll see."

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

_Now, he Draws, plays a forest, then taps for a **Viridian Corrupter**, whose effect destroys any target artifact on the field. He uses it to eliminate Blackfire's artifact equip card. Then Saffron infects him thricefold, leaving Blackfire with 7 poison - only 3 remaining until death._

_**Blackfire's Turn.  
><strong>_

_Untaps Crusher Zindikon and his lands. Draws, and looks at his hand disdainfully, then attacks with Crusher Zindikon, which Saffron cannot block, and afterwards tapping 2 swamps to bring forth **Ichorclaw Myr**, an Artifact Creature with 1/1 AND infect._

I clap sarcastically, "Good thinkin'! You were planning to use infect on me, too eh?"  
>Blackfire scoffs, "Why not?"<br>"I'd say the reason is that if you don't do something quick, next turn you are dead."  
>Blackfire looks away. He's good at hiding his feelings. I wonder how old he is.<p>

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

_Untaps, Draws, and finally, infects Blackfire with all of his creatures. This leaves Blackfire Poisoned and defeated. _

_I won._

* * *

><p>Well, Now that that's over, I suppose I should gloat.<p>

_Saffron then notices that the Lord had disappeared. There is but a lone card on the ground where he had stood. It is turned face down._

I pick the card up and read the reverse side. _**"You have proved yourself a worthy opponent. I'd like to have you as my Rival. I challenge you to a rematch at my Castle. It won't be so easy next time!"**_

_And, with a month to spare before the Tournament, Saffron heads to the Castle of Lord Blackfire. It's about time he had a Rival._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: If you think Saffron is too cocky, Review. If you think he's just fine, Review. Get the Pattern? Review!. If you want to know more, Review!**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3 The Rematch

_The forboding Castle Blackfire..._

He has been waiting for me. He stands outside the gate to his immense castle, expressionless save for a hint of a smirk.

_Saffron walks with Blackfire inside to the personal Battle hall._

"Prepare for revenge," says Blackfire, throwing his cloak to the ground. This reveals a majestic red tunic with a black dragon stitched on the fabric.  
>"Why? So I can beat you again?"<br>"Saffron, you will not win against this deck. A friend loaned it to me long ago. Inside this deck are the dragons that beat even Alma Lorainne."

My eyes widen, "You can't mean?"

"Yes, Saffron," he grins, "This deck was the hammer that crushed the 6 time champion of the _Winged Tournament_, the highest position in Magic Duels this side of the universe!"

I narrow my eyes.  
>"You're on, Blackfire! I'll still beat you!"<p>

"Tsk tsk."

**Chapter 3 - A Rematch**

* * *

><p><em>The Opening Shuffle...then the cutting of the cards...then the dealing of the hands...<em>

_Saffron has P  
><em>

_Blackfire has K, therefore going first.  
><em>

_**Blackfire's Turn**_

_Plays Mountain then ends._

_**Saffron's Turn  
><strong>_

_Plays Forest after drawing._

_**Blackfire's Turn  
><strong>_

_Draws, plays second Mountain and taps to summon **Fire-belly Changeling** who is a Shapeshifter, meaning it is every creature type at all times. It starts with 1/1. Blackfire ends._

_**Saffron's Turn  
><strong>_

_Draws, plays Swamp, taps both lands to summon **Overgrown Battlement**._

_**Blackfire's Turn  
><strong>_

_Draws, plays Mountain, taps all 3 mountains to activate **Ghost Fire** - colorless, and deals 3 damage to target creature or player. He goes for Overgrown Battlement, now at 1 Health, then he attacks with the Changeling, whose damage which Saffron takes. He loses 1 HP.  
><em>

_**Saffron's Turn  
><strong>_

_Draws, plays Swamp and ends, restoring the health of Overgrown Battlement._

_**Blackfire's Turn  
><strong>_

_Untaps, __Draws, Taps 2 Mountains to place 2 +1/+0 counters on the Changeling. Saffron takes the oncoming attack and loses 2 hp. 20/17 is the score._

"You won't win," I glare at him.  
>He does not reply.<p>

_**Saffron's Turn  
><strong>_

_Draws, lays Forest, and taps all to activate **Carrion Call**, which brings into existence** 2 1/1 green Insect tokens** with no summon sickness and with infect. He infects Blackfire twice. then ends. The tokens don't become tapped._

_**Blackfire's Turn  
><strong>_

_Draws, plays Mountain, then Taps 2 Mountains and puts 2 counters on the Changeling now having 3/1, and attacks. Saffron blocks with Overgrown Battlement, meaning it is down to 1 HP._

_**Saffron's Turn  
><strong>_

_Draws, Taps all lands again, to activate a **second Carrion Call**, bringing** 2 more insect tokens,** thus he infects Blackfire Four times. Blackfire is now at 6 poison, and 20/17 is the score.  
><em>

**_Blackfire's Turn_**

_Draws, taps 3 Mountains and plays **Seizmic Strike** (deals damage to target creature equal to the number of Mountains he controls)_

"Your Overgrown Battlement is gone!" He laughs.  
>I pout.<em><br>_

_ Blackfire then taps the last Mountain to give more Attack to the Changeling and attack, dealing 2 damage. Saffron takes that damage, now at 15 Health._

**_Saffron's Turn _**

_Saffron infects with the four insects...defeating blackfire._

* * *

><p>"Gotcha again!" I bellow.<p>

_Blackfire crosses his arms and scowls. "I see that you don't turn down challenges. Why not face me, one more time?"_

_"You bet," Saffron accepts the challenge._

That night, I look to the starry sky. Father, Mother, I pray, I hope I'm making you proud.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: The story behind Saffron is unfolding! yay! by the way, Saffron won't win all battles. Believe me. Review Plz!**  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4 Second attempt for the Dragons

_There's something brewing...something malicious...something inside...me..._

I awaken from my sleep, drenched in perspiration. What a strange dream. It leaves me in a fog my whole morning.

As I prepare my deck for the match against my rival, for the first time I feel...apprehensive, unsteady.

No matter, I shrug. It is time to head back to the Castle.

_As Saffron arrives to the Castle Blackfire, it begins to rain. He is greeted by his rival and is escorted inside._

"Now, Saffron Kain," begins Blackfire, "you are going to feel the wrath of the dragon."

"Pfft," I sneer, a tad half-heartedly, "What? So I can beat them again?"

Apparently Blackfire notices my funk. He prepares for battle anyway, as do I.

**Chapter 4 – A Second Attempt for the Dragons**

I may have second thoughts about this battle for some reason, but that won't let me be beaten!

* * *

><p><em>The Opening Shuffle...Lord Blackfire vs. Saffron, Rematch 3!<em>

Blackfire is still going to use the Dragon deck he last had used. Why do I feel like that will be bad for me?

_The Cutting of the Decks...Dealing of the Hands._

Blackfire: "I've got 'M.'"

Saffron: "I've got 'V.'"

Blackfire smirks, "Heh, let me guess? Your Viridian Corrupter?"

I give him a short glare, and go back to reviewing my hand.

_**Blackfire's Turn.**_

_Plays Mountain, Ends._

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

_Draws, play Swamp and ends._

_**Blackfire's Turn.**_

_Draws, and Ends._

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

_Draws, play Forest, and summons **Overgrown Battlement**. It's a 0/4 Defender Wall. He Ends._

_**Blackfire's Turn.**_

_Draws, plays Mountain, Ends._

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

Untap! Upkeep! Draw a card!

_Untaps, Draws, Plays Forest, taps Swamp and Forest to summon **Blight Mamba** who is a 1/1 Snake with Infect, and can also be Regenerated from the graveyard with 1 Colorless and 1 Forest Mana. Saffron then ends._

_**Blackfire's Turn.**_

_Draws, play Mountain, taps 3 Mountains, and summons **Mudbutton Torchrunner**, a 1/1 Goblin Warrior. When put into the graveyard this Warrior's effect does 3 damage to target creature or player. _

Watch out, Saffron! I think to myself.

_Blackfire then Ends._

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

_Untaps, Draws, taps all 3 of his lands to bring about **Viridian Corrupter**, an Elf Shaman with 2/2 and Infect and is summon sick at the moment. He therefore infects Blackfire with Black Mamba and ends his turn._

_**Blackfire's Turn.**_

_Untaps, Draws..._

Blackfiregrowls with a smile for some reason.

_...taps 3 Mountains, and summons **Dragonspear Shaman. ** This card, which is 2/2 Human Barbarian Shaman, gives the effect of making all dragon spells require 2 mana less to cast. _

Uh oh.

_...then attacks with Mudbutton Torchrunner, dealing damage that Saffron must take. Now Saffron is at 19 HP. Blackfire Ends_

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

_Untaps, Draws..._

"Let's see how you deal against my venom THIS TIME," I shout.

_...and infects Blackfire twice, bringing him to 3 poison, and ends._

_**Blackfire's Turn.**_

_Untaps, Draws, taps 2 Mountains to play **Shiv's Embrace**. It's an Enchant card. The Enchanted creature (in this case Dragonspear Shaman) gets +2/+2 and Flying, meaning no creature but those with Reach or Flying as well can attack it. _

"I'm Not Done." He says.

_Blackfire Taps his last Mountain and activates the SECOND effect of Shiv's Embrace for another +1/+0. then attacks with that awesome abount of damage._

"Overgrown Battlement," I yell, "Block NOW!"

_...and now, Saffron's Overgrown Battlement is destroyed. Blackfire proceeds by attacking with his Mudbutton Torchrunner, and Saffron takes that Damage, which is 1. _

_Saffron is now at 18 HP. _

_Then Blackfire plays **Dragon Fodder** which is a free spell because of the Dragonspear Shaman's effect. Dragon Fodder is a sorcery spell that summons 2 red 1/1 Goblin Tokens – without summon sickness or tapping – and then he attacks with both Tokens. _

_Saffron takes the damage and is now at 16 HP, and Blackfire ends._

"WHOA," I exclaim, "This is gonna be different, isn't it?"

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

_Untaps, Draws, taps for another **Overgrown Battlement**, and infects Blackfire twice. Ends_

_**Blackfire's Turn.**_

_Untaps, Draws, taps 1 Mountain, increasing the Power of Dragonspear Shaman by 1 till end of turn. Then attacks with the first Goblin token and Saffron takes that damage. Then Blackfire attacks with second goblin, Saffron again taking damage. (now at 14 HP) and then attacks with Mudbutton Torchrunner, doing 1 damage. Saffron is now at 13 HP. Saffron blocks Blacfire's next attack (Dragonspear Shaman) with Overgrown Battlement, which is destroyed. Blackfire Ends._

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

_Untaps, Draws, taps all 3 lands and plays **Mind Rot**, Which makes his opponent discard two cards from his hand. Blackfire discards an artifact and an Instant. Then Saffron ends. _

Bad Idea, I think to myself, I could have infected but didn't.

_**Blackfire's Turn.**_

_Untaps, Draws, plays Mountain, plays **Jaws of Stone, **a card that deals X damage divided to target Creatures and players. In this case, X is the number of Mountains he has out. Here's what he does. 2 damage to Viridian Corrupter, 1 to Blight Mamba and 1 to Saffron himself. Both creatures on Saffron's side are destroyed and Saffron is down to 12 HP. Blackfire then attacks with all of his creature cards, dealing 7 damage._

_Now Saffron is at **5 HP**. Blackfire Ends._

_**Saffron's Turn.**_

_Untaps and Draws, sweating profusely, and taps his lands to regenerate Blight Mamba from the grave. Saffron then infects with the Mamba which brings Blackfire to 6 Poison. Saffron Ends._

_**Blackfire's Turn.**_

_Untaps, Draws, taps 1 Mountain to play **Captive Flame. **With this card, target creature gets +1 attack till the end of the turn. _

_Blackfire attacks** ALL OUT!** _

_...doing 8 damage to Saffron._

_Saffron is **WHIPED OUT**!_

_How do ya like that? I lost..._

* * *

><p><em>Saffron looks stunned. He IS stunned. He lost. He knew it would happen eventually but never had expected to lose this early on!<em>

Maybe it is time to train again.

"Thanks, Blackfire, but I'll beat you next time," I smile and call as I leave the castle.

He smiles and waves.

We just may become friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, that was cool! Check out the next upcoming chapter, where Saffron meets his old master, and trains harder, and... well, you'll have to find out! And what about the Epic Tournament? Only a week remains until his first tournament match! Review and Enjoy!**_


End file.
